


Драбблы от felisblanco (винцест,общий рейтинг до R)

by Wayward_jr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_jr/pseuds/Wayward_jr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Беты: Elga, auden</p>
            </blockquote>





	Драбблы от felisblanco (винцест,общий рейтинг до R)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14635) by felisblanco. 



1\. **Неизведанные тайны** ([Shadowed Secrets](http://felisblanco.livejournal.com/442895.html))  


Иногда Сэм задается вопросом: что он пропустил за эти четыре года в Стэнфорде? Дин изменился, очень сильно изменился. Порой Сэму кажется, что перед ним совершенно незнакомый человек. Глаза стали темнее, осторожнее. Гладкая непробиваемая броня покрыта трещинами - это одновременно пугает и завораживает. Он хочет увидеть, что же там внутри; узнать ближе того, кто раньше был просто его братом.

Но больше всего Сэм хочет понять, почему Дин смотрит на него столь же пристально, как он на Дина?

2\. **Сила кофеина** ([The Power of Caffeine ](http://felisblanco.livejournal.com/485195.html))  


Утро обычно делится на ДДК и ДПК. Дин До Кофе сравним лишь с кислыми лимонами, а Дин После Кофе больше похож на лимонный сок разной степени сладости. Сэм обзывал его кофеманом миллион раз, но Дин лишь пожимает плечами и выпивает обжигающую жидкость одним глотком, тут же требуя повторить.

До Стэнфорда Сэм никогда не пил кофе. Он сколько угодно может винить ночи зубрежки, но правда в том, что он скучал по аромату. Увы, кофе из чашки нельзя было сравнить с кофейным вкусом губ Дина.

3\. **Прямая дорога в Ад** ([Highway To Hell](http://felisblanco.livejournal.com/485195.html))  


Дело в том... Дело в том, что до Стэнфорда Сэмми был тощим пацаном с длинными ногами и руками как паучьи лапки. Наплевать, что от ощущения этих самых пальцев на животе, когда Сэм прижимался к нему во сне, у Дина вставало так, аж дышать было трудно. Отмазавшись теснотой, Дин начал спать на кушетке, не смотря на явно обиженного Сэма.

Но сейчас, Господи, лишь усилием воли Дин не кончил прямо в штаны, когда Сэм простодушно вышел из душа лишь в одном полотенце.

Блядь.

4\. **Все мои мечты рассыпались в прах** ([All My Dreams Are Fading ](http://felisblanco.livejournal.com/485468.html))  


Солнце ярко светит, согревая прохладный октябрьский воздух. Под ладонью Дина горячий капот Импалы, двигатель едва слышно тикает, остывая.

Было время, когда он мечтал лишь об этом. Детка, прямая дорога и брат рядом. Это были те краткие мгновения, когда они умудрялись улизнуть от зорких глаз Джона. Лишь Дин, Сэм и влажные губы на теплой коже. 

Теперь больше не от кого прятаться, но, с другой стороны, и прятать тоже стало нечего. Это ли не настоящая насмешка судьбы?

5\. **Медовый месяц в Вегасе** ( [Honeymoon in Vegas](http://felisblanco.livejournal.com/576209.html))  


— По-твоему это смешно? — спрашивает Дин ледяным тоном.

Сэм не отвечает, лишь пытается не захлебнуться смехом. Он открывает дверь в номер и перелетает через порог от сильного толчка Дина. Они оба замирают. 

— Это... Господи. Умоляю, скажи, что они не настоящие. 

Сэм поднимает лепесток розы и качает головой. Он оглядывается, и плечи опять начинают трястись от смеха. Розовые стены? Есть. Огромная кровать в форме сердца с красными шелковыми простынями? Есть. Вышеупомянутые белые лепестки роз рассыпанные по простыням? Есть.

— Ну, _сладкий_ , — смеется он. — Ты же сам сказал: «Любой номер с кроватью».

6\. **Грехи прошлого** ([Past Sins](http://felisblanco.livejournal.com/485468.html))  


Всякий раз, когда они проезжают через квартал красных фонарей, мимо шлюх, выставленных как мясо на крюках, у Сэма перехватывает дыхание, а в горле застревает комок. Но не от жалкого зрелища вокруг, а от напряженных плеч Дина и тонкой линии его сжатых губ. Сэм не знает, что сказать, поэтому всегда молчит и тихо выдыхает, когда последняя проститутка скрывается в зеркале заднего вида.

Они об этом больше не говорили, но каждый доллар, что Дин вынимает из кармана, кажется липким.

7\. **Почти как в Раю** ([The Closest Thing To Heaven ](http://felisblanco.livejournal.com/559518.html))  


Может это неправильно, но поцелуи брата дарят Дину почти такое же чувство как мамины объятья. Большая ладонь Сэма нежно придерживает его затылок, обхватывая пальцами точно так же, как Дин держал малыша Сэмми в свое время. Сэм пахнет домом и семьей. Девчонки Дина всегда пахли незнакомым миром, где ему не было места. Сэм большой, и теплый, и... самое главное, безопасный. В такие минуты, впервые с той ночи, Дин чувствует, что это о нем заботятся, а не наоборот.

8\. **Только твой** ([Yours For The Taking ](http://felisblanco.livejournal.com/485468.html))  


Дин и забыл, что Сэм может быть таким... жестким. Интересно, с Джесс было так же? Или же Сэм сдерживался все эти годы? Скорее второе, сейчас он гораздо агрессивнее, чем раньше.

Царапины от стен и бетонных полов на спине Дина горят тавром на коже. Следы зубов украшают плечи и спину, отпечатки пальцев выписывают имя Сэма на бедрах. Сэм одержим телом брата; считает его своей собственностью, а Дин не может ему отказать.

Он бы предложил свое сердце на тарелке, если бы Сэм только захотел.

9\. **В моих руках, Господи** ([Into My Arms, O Lord](http://felisblanco.livejournal.com/559863.html))  


Кровь, грязь, а ты пахнешь дождем. Потом, серой и немытыми волосами. У тебя влажная липкая кожа, и ты теплый. Сэмми, ты теплый. Твоя щетина царапает мне подбородок, а чертова челка щекочет нос. Однажды я отстригу ее тебе во сне, клянусь Богом. Я клянусь... Сэмми? Я чувствую тебя, твой запах. Так не смей говорить, что тебя уже нет. Не смей! Я здесь, я держу тебя и не отпущу. Я не отпущу. Сэм!

10\. **Читая между строк** ([Reading Between The Lines](http://felisblanco.livejournal.com/559863.html))  


Почерк отца может сам рассказать целую историю. Обычно буквы четкие и аккуратные, разные факты записаны ясно и скурпулезно. Отчет охотника, итог расследования.

Но иногда Дин едва может разобрать слова, заляпанные кровавыми отпечатками пальцев. Каждая буква словно вдавлена в страницу, что-то даже выделено подчеркиванием. « _Еле спаслись_ » или « _Дину наложили шесть швов_ ». Простые слова могли бы показаться равнодушными, если бы не то, как они написаны.

Мамино имя на всех полях — Мэри, Мэри — словно так она могла стать частью их жизни. « _Я обещаю_ », и « _Сэм сегодня ушел_ », и « _Ты бы гордилась Дином_ ». Мэри, Мэри.

Крошечные осколки их жизни. « _Сэмми пошел в школу_ » и « _У Дина кошмары_ ». « _Чертовы органы опеки_ », « _Почему он никогда не слушает?_ » и « _Я отдал Дину Импалу_ ». « _Я не хотел ударить его_ ». « _Он похож на тебя — так больно_ ».

Мэри, Мэри.

Потом « _Сэма больше нет_ », « _Я виноват_ » и « _Дин снова напился_ ».

Дин касается пальцами слов, пытаясь почувствовать скрытую в них любовь. Но — ничего.

11\. **Как далеко падает яблоко?** ([How Far Does The Apple Fall?](http://felisblanco.livejournal.com/576209.html))  


Дин ушел в туалет минут двадцать назад. Сэм уже всерьез подумывает бросить жалкую задницу брата и вернуться на Импале в мотель, когда Дин появляется и с каменным лицом садится напротив.

— Думал, ты там утонул, — говорит Сэм, но Дин, похоже, не слушает. Он внимательно изучает Сэма, прихватывая зубами нижнюю губу. И только Сэм собирается спросить: «Что?», как Дин высовывает язык и сворачивает его трубочкой.

— Можешь так? — бормочет он с высунутым языком.

Сэм изгибает бровь.

— Чувак, тебе что, пять?

Дин даже не улыбается.

— Можешь?

Сэм пожимает плечами и пытается повторить. Он чувствует себя глупо с высунутым языком, тот кажется огромным и неуклюжим. Дотронувшись кончиком пальца Сэм понимает, что язык лишь чуть-чуть согнулся, и все.

— Окей, я не могу свернуть язык трубочкой. Ну и? Умоляю, скажи, что это не очередной пункт списка "Я-Лучше-Тебя-Могу-Удовлетворить-Женщину".

Дин молча сидит пару минут, потом встает из-за стола и, бросив мятую двадцатку, говорит: — Мама с папой тоже не могли.

И тихо уходит.

12\. **Взрослея** ([Growing Up](http://felisblanco.livejournal.com/626238.html))  


Семнадцатилетний Сэм становится для Дина сюрпризом. Он очень быстро растет, оставляя Дина позади — раздраженного и немного восхищенного тем, что ему приходится поднимать голову, чтобы встретится взглядом с малышом Сэмми. С каждым сантиметром у Сэма растет уверенность в себе, и сердце Дина наполняется болезненной гордостью. Очень скоро он станет не нужен брату.

А еще Сэм становится умнее. Он и раньше не был дураком, но с годами неожиданно появляется изворотливость. Наверное, из-за нее Сэм умудрился незаметно для Дина превратиться из зануды в горячего парня.

13\. **Подлецу все к лицу** ([Clothes Make The Man ](http://felisblanco.livejournal.com/705779.html))  


Дин не совсем уверен в искренности Бэлы, когда появляется в чертовом смокинге. Бог свидетель, он чувствует себя идиотом в дурацком наряде. Воротничок жмет, галстук-бабочка делает его похожим на официанта, а проклятые брюки, блядь, колются! Остается надеяться, что у последнего владельца этой мерзости не было вшей или чего похуже.

Честно говоря, он не понимает, почему цыпочки тащатся от смокингов. Дурацкие, тесные и... Да они никому не идут! Что может быть лучше джинсов и футбо...

— А вот и Сэм.

О-хре-неть.

14\. **То, что я с тобой сделал** ([This Is What I've Done To You](http://felisblanco.livejournal.com/787585.html))  


Ветер меняется. Дин поднимает глаза и понимает, что младшего брата больше нет.

Независимо от роста Сэм всегда оставался для Дина мальчишкой. Невинным мальчишкой, у которого есть зернышко надежды в сердце и старший брат как образец храбрости.

Теперь он выглядит старым. Уставшим. Остерегающимся мира и горьких плодов познания.

Дин мечтает повернуть время вспять и начать сначала. Тогда бы он убежал. Не стал бы ждать отца, а просто убежал и нашел бы укрытие для крошки Сэмми. Укрытие от демонов и бесконечных смертей.

Укрытие от самого Дина, лишившего Сэма последних следов невинности.

15\. **То, что ты со мной делаешь** ([This Is What You Do to me ](http://felisblanco.livejournal.com/787585.html))  


Сэм вздрагивает, когда слышит хриплый голос Дина следующим утром. Он хочет протянуть руку и коснуться пальцами горла брата; хочет убедиться, что все в порядке.

Дин полощет горло и сплевывает в раковину, на белом фарфоре повисают розовые капли.

Сэм отворачивается. Он хочет сказать: "Прости", и "Почему ты меня не остановил?", и "Я и сам не знал, что хочу этого".

Вместо этого он спрашивает: — Закончил?

Дин ухмыляется и вытирает рот о рукав сэмовой рубашки. Сэм даже не знает, что хуже: то, как Дин легко прощает или то, что он хочет все повторить.

16\. **Держась за тебя** ([Holding On To You](http://felisblanco.livejournal.com/890709.html#cutid1))   


Иногда, глядя на Сэма, Дин видит только Сэмми. Имя проскальзывает, появляется в самое неподходящее время, когда ему нужно видеть Сэма, доверять Сэму. Но он говорит: "Сэмми" и видит только своего младшего брата в незнакомце перед собой. 

_Сэмми_ , говорит он, когда глаза Сэма становятся опасно черными.  
 _Сэмми_ , кричит он в спину уходящего брата.  
 _Сэмми_ , шепчет он во влажную кожу, которая по прежнему пахнет дымом и детской присыпкой, даже двадцать три года спустя.  
 _Сэмми, Сэмми_ , тянет он, толкаясь в него.

 _Дин_ , стонет Сэм, но это не одно и то же.

17\. **Дыши, пока я падаю** ([Breathe While I'm Falling](http://felisblanco.livejournal.com/890709.html#cutid1))  


Это завораживает, думает Сэм, наблюдая за молчаливой борьбой в Дине каждый раз, когда они делают это. Ресницы дрожат — вверх, вниз — едва скрывая жадный взгляд. Темный, темный и отчаянный. Рот открыт, легкие едва слышно втягивают воздух, каждый вдох тщательно рассчитан и полон удивления, а может вины — Сэм не уверен. На щеках Дина растекается румянец, почти до кончиков ушей и вниз по шее. 

Он кончает без единого звука, но Сэм легко может прочитать свое имя на губах Дина.

18\. **Тайны и разбитое зеркало** ([Flimsy Curtains and Broken Glass](http://felisblanco.livejournal.com/705779.html))  


Если глаза человека и правда зеркало души, то заглянув в глаза Дина можно увидеть целый дом с зеркалами. Но в каждом свое отражение. 

В первом отражаются бесконечные зеленые поля. Среди них до самого горизонта вьется пустынная дорога. Воздух слегка пахнет бензином, а также бургерами и картошкой. Где-то по радио играют Led Zeppelin. На крыльце сидит девушка с бутылкой пива в руке, и когда Сэм прижимает нос к стеклу, чтобы рассмотреть ее получше, то она поворачивается и дарит ему соблазнительную улыбку. На ней легкое летнее платье, а в волосах играет солнце. 

В зеркале справа солнца нет. В нем видно только темный лес. Воздух пахнет дымом, а половина деревьев мертвы. Вдалеке воет волк, и, присмотревшись, Сэм замечает, как между деревьев скользят тени. Однако, в отличие от первого отражения, он не чувствует неловкости, ведь это не иллюзия. Это на самом деле их жизнь. С этим он знаком. И может справиться. 

Пересекая комнату, Сэм подходит к левой стене. Зеркало закрыто тяжелой занавеской, обычно, отодвинув ее, он ничего не видит. Но иногда, раз в сто лет, в отражении горит свет, и он может разглядеть большую пустую серую комнату. Там всегда тихо, душераздирающе тихо, но он чувствует сладковатый запах, похожий на мед и молоко. В углу валяется брошенный плюшевый мишка. Он смотрит на Сэма пустыми стеклянными глазами, словно ждет, когда же вернется его хозяин. Однажды Сэму показалось, что он заметил рядом с медвежонком тень мальчика, но тот исчез в мгновение ока и больше не появлялся. 

Сэм не знает, что скрывает зеркало на дальней стене дома. Оно забито толстыми досками, а в отражении слишком темно, чтобы можно было разглядеть хоть что-то сквозь крошечные щели в дереве. Но зато он чувствует запах. Кофе, крем для бритья, немного пота. Что-то еще, что он точно знает, но никак не может уловить. Если прижать ухо к доскам, то можно услышать смех. Странно, но от этого смеха по телу разливается тепло, сворачиваясь клубком в животе. И ниже. Он не может не гадать, что же он увидит, если сорвет доски с зеркала. Что же Дин хранит так глубоко в своем сердце, что Сэму не позволено увидеть даже мельком? 

— Прекрати пялиться на меня, — говорит Дин, больше настороженно, чем раздраженно, — псих. Он провожает официантку глазами, в которых сияют бесконечные зеленые поля, и легко добавляет: — А тут есть на что посмотреть. 

— Ага, — отвечает Сэм, не отрывая взгляда от Дин, — ага, есть.

19\. **Один удар сердца спустя** ([In A Heartbeat](http://felisblanco.livejournal.com/391132.html))  


Впоследствии он вспоминает, как потерял связь с настоящим. Вместо затхлого помещения он чувствует теплое солнце и аромат травы и лета. Глаза Дина сияют от смеха, он хватает ртом воздух и безуспешно пытается отбиться от щекочущих пальцев брата. Сэм подбирается ближе, точно зная, где коснуться дальше и победить, под подушечками его пальцев стучит сердце. Миг абсолютного счастья оставшийся в памяти навсегда. 

И вот он снова на коленях в воде, лихорадочно пытается поймать хоть проблеск жизни в невидящих глазах Дина. Он слишком спокойный, слишком тихий, слишком холодный. Сэм набирает 911, рассказывает о произошедшем не слыша собственных слов. Вероятно, он все сделал правильно, ведь спустя целую вечность парамедики приезжают и вырывают Дина из его рук. Тут Сэм понимает, что все это время делал брату искусственное дыхание и теперь на его губах вкус Дина, а запах кожи — на пальцах. Он хочет оттолкнуть их — разве Дину нужен кто-то кроме него? — но где-то на задворках сознания всплывает рациональная мысль и он отступает, весь дрожа, смотрит как тело Дина дергается, когда сердце останавливается и его запускают снова и снова, а бледное лицо прячут под кислородной маской. 

— Ему надо в больницу, — говорят они. — Каждая секунда на счету. 

Вот тогда Сэма и накрывает воспоминаниями о тех временах, когда все было хорошо, а Дин улыбался. Они же говорят об этом, да, он за это должен держаться и не отпускать? А затем Сэм понимает, что да, они говорят об этом, но совсем не так. Каждая секунда, пока Дин лежит здесь, безжизненный, каждая из них удерживает его от возвращения, и что он, Сэм, потратил сейчас одну на воспоминания о возможно навсегда утраченном счастье.

20\. **Очередной поворот** ([Many A Winding Turn](http://felisblanco.livejournal.com/391132.html))  


— Сэм, все нормально. Сэм...

Слова заглушил очередной приступ кашля, и Дин согнулся от режущей боли в животе.

— Заткнись, Дин.

Его снова поставили на ноги, крепко обхватив вокруг талии — одновременно причиняя боль и успокаивая.

— Беги. Выбирайся отсюда. Брось меня. 

— Ага, размечтался. 

Голос Сэма дрожал, но он продолжал двигаться и в конце концов перекинул Дина через плечо, когда у того подогнулись ноги. Зверь дышал им в спины. 

Иногда здорово, когда у тебя великан вместо брата, подумал Дин и потерял сознание.

21\. **Проблеск надежды** ([A Glint of a Promise](http://felisblanco.livejournal.com/391132.html))  


Стоп, сейчас она точно там была. 

Искорка в глазах Дина, спрятавшаяся за обычной смесью раздражения и "как скажешь, Сэм".

Едва заметное движение сжатых губ, пара случайных взглядов, чуть более глубокий вдох. Это не могло быть просто игрой воображения, ни за что. 

С легкой улыбкой Сэм откинулся на сиденье и закрыл глаза. Знакомый шум двигателя убаюкивал и вызывал ностальгию, тогда как азарт внутри обещал интересное будущее. Теперь ему осталось лишь придумать, как раздуть искру в пламя. Пара пустяков для Винчестера.

22\. Два драббла:   
A. **Легкий выбор** и B. **Простота и хаос жизни** ([A Simple Choice & Life In All Its Simplicity and Chaos](http://felisblanco.livejournal.com/441593.html))  
 _Вариант A_  
— **Ты уверен?**

— Да. 

Без колебания, без сомнения. Он стоит прямо, несмотря на кровоточащую рану в боку, упрямые глаза, поверхностное дыхание. 

— **Он должен сыграть важную роль в будущем, но ты важнее. Потеря твоей жизни принесет смерть многим. Ты все еще хочешь этого?**

— Он выживет?

— **Да.**

— Тогда от винта, чувак. 

— **Как пожелаешь.**

Вспышка света и боль отступает. Сэм тут же делает вдох с его именем на губах.  
Прости, Сэмми. Никогда не думал, что все закончится вот та...

 _Вариант B_   
Иногда он забывает, что жизнь может быть другой. Что есть люди, которые не подозревают о том, что скрывается в темноте. Которые смеются, плачут, дерутся, трахаются и не имеют ничего общего с демонами и призраками. Лишь живут, заурядно и просто.

Он не может вспомнить ни одной эмоции, не связанной со сверхъестественным; ни одного поступка, совершенного без оглядки на подкрадывающееся зло.

И когда Сэм впервые целует его, он думает не "инцест" или "нельзя", а "одержимость" или "суккуб". Что совершенно не отменяет того, что он целует Сэма в ответ.

23\. **То, что скрыто внутри** ([What Lies Beneath](http://felisblanco.livejournal.com/441593.html))  


Дин ловит себя на том, что наблюдает за Сэмом, вглядывается в него одновременно с ужасом и восхищением. Сильный подбородок, широкие ноздри, родинка на боку носа. Пустые глаза. Интересно, о чем Сэм думает: вспоминает Джесс или волнуется о своей роли в большой игре Демона?

Или возможно, вероятно, думает о Дине. Об утреннем поцелуе, о сексе прошлой ночью. О словах, что Дин неосознанно пробормотал Сэму в ухо. Об ответе, которого он не дождался, хотя был уверен в том, что Сэм не спит.

24\. **Еще одно бремя** ([One More Burden](http://felisblanco.livejournal.com/441593.html))  


Дин обвиняет его. Это безумие, Сэм даже не знает как реагировать. Как будто ему недостаточно вины за папу и Джесс, за маму и бог знает скольких людей, умерших из-за него. Теперь он еще виноват в том, что разбил чертову машину? 

Нет, Дин ничего не говорит, но Сэм знает. Упрек скрывается в каждом взгляде Дина, когда он, прихрамывая, обходит искореженную машину и проводит пальцами по каждой царапине, каждой вмятине.

Лишь позже Сэм понимает, дело вовсе не в машине. И не в нем.

25\. **Не оружие убивает людей...** ([Guns Don't Kill People...](http://felisblanco.livejournal.com/485195.html))  


Он всегда любил оружие. Ощущение в руке, едкий запах, медленно согревающийся металл в ладони. Он научился стрелять на год раньше, чем читать. Так что оружие всегда казалось ему более естественным, чем красивые слова на бумаге. 

С недавних пор оружие стало тяжелее. Холоднее. Металлический запах чаще напоминает о крови, чем о стали. Интересно, это потому, что он убивал невинных людей? 

Или потому, что он теперь _жаждет_ убивать? И ему безумно страшно от того, что это желание не вызывает у него отвращения.

26\. **Покинутая** ([Left Out](http://felisblanco.livejournal.com/485468.html))  


Знаете, вот хоть раз можно было бы и ее пригласить. Ну правда, неужели она просит слишком много? Они могли бы взять пиво и сесть на нее. Она бы не возражала, пусть малыш Сэмми и здорово вымахал. Она выдержит. Тем более, что они и так едят, пьют и бросают мусор на ее заднее сиденье, а она даже не жалуется! Ну, может, кашлянет пару раз. Но ей уже давно пора поменять масло.

Тем не менее ее мальчики предпочитают пить пиво с этой... бимбо, а не с ней. Нечестно.

27\. **Твое лицо мой холст** ([Your Face Is My Canvas](http://felisblanco.livejournal.com/485195.html))  


Иногда Сэм замирает и смотрит на Дина, спрашивая себя: его собственное лицо такое же усталое и тоскливое как у брата? Несмотря на шрамы и синяки, собранные за все годы, Фортуна улыбнулась Дину, и на его лице осталось лишь пара едва заметных линий. Таких тонких, что их трудно увидеть, если не присматриваться. 

Но Сэм медлит не из-за шрамов и синяков под глазами Дина. Дело в морщинках вокруг губ и глаз. Те, что появились от улыбок и смеха — давно исчезли и уступили место следам горькой реальности их жизни.

28\. **Сохранив невинность** ([Innocence Kept](http://felisblanco.livejournal.com/559518.html))   


Поцеловав Сэма в первый раз, Дин продает душу Дьяволу. 

Не буквально, до этого еще несколько лет, но это мало меняет. Больше года он наблюдал за внутренней борьбой Сэма, страстными взглядами, робкими прикосновениями — все вело к этой минуте. Дин не в силах остановить происходящее, это судьба. Так что, когда Сэм внезапно разворачивается — неуверенность сменяется убежденностью, Дин наклоняется и целует его первым. 

По крайней мере, когда придется столкнуться с последствиями, во всем виноват будет только он.

29\. **Жизнь и поцелуи** ([Alive and Kissing](http://felisblanco.livejournal.com/559518.html))  


Беспокойство Дина о нем выходит за рамки нормального. Ладно, может в этот раз брат и прав. Все кругом взрывается, мысль о том, что он мертв... Если бы Сэм оказался на месте Дина, то тоже бы сошел с ума от ужаса. 

Тем не менее, Сэм в порядке — ну не считая пары царапин и ощущения, что по нему пробежало стадо носорогов — и Дин уже может отпустить его. И нечего его ощупывать, или смотреть так, или... эээ, целовать? Чувак, ты... вау. 

Хм, о'кей.

30\. **А вот и мы** ([And So Here We Are](http://felisblanco.livejournal.com/559863.html))  


Сэм вздрагивает от металлического щелчка, словно Дин взводит курок, а не запирает дверь. По большому счету разницы никакой. 

Он тяжело дышит, шмыгает носом и вытирает бегущие по щекам слезы. Сэм плачет не из-за себя, а из-за Дина, и его слезы разбивают Дину сердце. 

Всю свою жизнь Сэм боролся против того, что другие считали его судьбой. Но свою смерть он принимает легко; слезы — из-за нежелания Дина думать о собственном спасении.

Младший брат вырос. Самое время, чтобы умереть.

31\. **Защитник** ([Protector](http://felisblanco.livejournal.com/485468.html))  


Джон стоит рядом с узкой кроватью и смотрит на спящих мальчиков. Правая рука Дина пристроилась на животе брата; на упрямом лице подсыхают дорожки слез. Каждый раз, когда Сэмми вздыхает или бормочет, Дин придвигается ближе, заляпанные чернилами пальцы сильнее сжимают поношенную футболку, в которой вместо пижамы спит Сэмми. 

Не прошло еще и двух месяцев с начала учебного года, а Дин уже пятый раз в кабинете директора, и по меньшей мере раз в неделю его выгоняют с уроков. Его называют трудным. Проблемным. Говорят о СДВГ и риталине[[1]](http://wayward-fate.diary.ru/p93731612.htm#342040889), и Джон бухает кулаком о стол социального педагога. 

Джон прекрасно понимает, в чем проблема. Он видит, как страх застилает глаза Дина всякий раз, когда ему приходится оставлять брата в руках миссис Ринец, отчаянный плач Сэмми преследует его до школьного автобуса. И как дрожат губы Дина, когда чужие матери целуют своих детей на прощание. И как Дин винит себя за то, что сидит в школе на бесполезных уроках вместо того, чтобы быть дома и помогать отцу разбирать оружие. 

И с каким облегчением вздыхает Дин наконец-то вернувшись домой к Сэмми. Зареванному, мокрому, по-прежнему отказывающимся сказать хоть слово. Но живому.

32\. **Сын своего отца** ([His Father's Son](http://felisblanco.livejournal.com/576209.html))  


Достаточно одного телефонного звонка. И отец уезжает как раз тогда, когда нужен им больше всего. 

Сэм понимает, правда понимает. У отца осталось не так много друзей, а потерять пастора Джима и Калеба вот так... Сэм не помнит, когда еще отец выглядел так потерянно. 

Так что, да, он все понимает. Выбора нет, и им с Дином придется сделать это самим. У них есть Кольт, остается только спустить курок и пристрелить эту тварь, ведь так?

Просто...

Он думал, они сделают это вместе — он и папа. Отомстят за любимых женщин. А потом... Потом папа наконец-то будет им гордиться.

33\. **Прячась на виду** ([Hiding In Plain Sight](http://felisblanco.livejournal.com/576209.html))  


Сэм использует свой рост как вторую броню.

Первое впечатление несет в себе угрозу. Он нависает над тобой — широкие плечи, сильные руки, лицо спрятано за длинной челкой. Тени играют в глазах, заставляют тебя отступить, остерегаясь того, что они скрывают.

Но тут он улыбается, и тени исчезают. Внезапно перед тобой лишь молодой человек, его спокойный голос и теплые глаза успокаивают и обещают, что все будет в порядке. Его внешний вид словно говорит: "Ты можешь доверять мне. Я просто хочу помочь".

Ты улыбаешься в ответ, уже чувствуя вкус его крови на языке, как вдруг мир выключается.   
Что же, не стоило забывать — первое впечатление всегда верно.

34\. **Тогда и сейчас** ([Then and now](http://felisblanco.livejournal.com/576209.html))  


Когда Сэму было чуть больше года, он ударился подбородком о стол и прокусил нижнюю губу. Кровь была повсюду, Дин психанул и его стошнило прямо на ковер, прежде чем он успел принести из ванной мокрое полотенце. Отец проснулся через полчаса и увидел заляпанный кровью номер и своих мальчиков, уснувших в слезах на полу. 

Сейчас на губе едва видно тонкий белый шрам. Никто из них не помнит откуда он, но Дин любит дотронуться до него языком перед тем, как Сэм заснет. 

35\. **Лакомство** ([A Tasty Treat](http://))  


— Чувак!

Сэм мельком смотрит на Дина и хмурится.  
— Что? 

Тварь справа он взял на прицел арбалетом, в левой руке наготове мачете, если остальные рискнуть подобраться ближе. 

— Прекрати сейчас же!— шипит Дин, переводя взгляд с Сэма на подкрадывающуюся с другой стороны девушку. 

— Что? — повторяет Сэм. Он абсолютно уверен, что все в норме. Если не считать того, что их окружают пять голодных вампиров. 

— Да ты себя как на шведском столе выставил, — огрызается Дин и, переложив нож в другую руку, поправляет Сэму воротник, подтягивая повыше. 

Сэм недоверчиво смотрит на него. Но тут вампиры атакуют. 

Все заканчивается быстро. Трое валяются обезглавленными, остальные оседают на пол, отравленные кровью мертвеца. Дин сносит им головы одним быстрым движением. Братья стоят, вдыхая запах крови и смерти, и смотрят друг на друга. 

— Ладно, — наконец произносит Сэм, — в чем дело?

Дин поджимает губы и вдруг оказывается совсем близко к Сэму, прижимая того к стене.   
— В этом, — отвечает он и кусает Сэма за шею так, что тот вскрикивает. — Не люблю делиться.

36\. **Ты выиграл** ([You Win](http://))  


Все начинается с ложки. Глупо, но это не самое противное, что Сэм засовывал в рот. Или, точнее, что Дин ему засовывал. Ложку можно пережить. Она была относительно чистая, ну если то, что Дин ее облизал, считать чистым. 

Но затем следует ручка. И сигарета. И свернутый презерватив. Дальше — розовое перо, и, нет, Сэм отказывается спрашивать, где Дин его раздобыл. Потом шесть кусочков бастурмы, которыми Сэм чуть не подавился. 

Все, достаточно. Он притворяется спящим, готовый ко всему. 

Но язык Дина все равно оказывается полной неожиданностью.

37\. **Ни в сказке сказать, ни...** ([Better Than Fiction](http://))  


Сэм шарит в поисках пульта, но — поздно, Дин уже в дверях, стоны и кряхтение из телевизора громко разносятся по номеру. Дверь захлопывается, Дин замирает, а Сэм мечтает провалится сквозь землю. 

— Нда... — наконец произносит Дин и подходит ближе к экрану. — Хм. 

Блядь.

— Дин. 

— Так ты смотришь гейскую порнуху? Неужели, Сэм? — небрежно замечает Дин, и Сэм поеживается. 

— Дин, — повторяет он, — я просто...

— Нет-нет, никаких проблем, смотри, — говорит Дин и растягивается на соседней кровати, скрестив руки на груди. — Тебе же нечего делать. Например, заняться настоящим сексом. С настоящим парнем. Который, кстати, гораздо симпатичнее этих придурков. 

— Чувак, да ладно. Ты ревнуешь к порнухе?

— Я не ревную, — фыркает Дин. — Да ты сам посмотри. Это же шоу фриков. И стонут они фальшиво. 

Сэм подавляет ухмылку и выключает телевизор, затем подходит ближе и забирается на кровать к Дину. 

— Может тогда устроишь мастер-класс?

— Сам напросился, — рычит Дин.

И кому из них нужна порнуха?

38\. **Свидание вслепую** ([Blind Date](http://felisblanco.livejournal.com/626238.html))  


— Может этот? — спросил Дин. — Чувак, он точно голубой. И определенно в твоем вкусе. 

— Дин, в последний раз, нет. Перестань искать мне партнера для секса. — Сэм вздохнул — И что ты хотел сказать? Ты не знаешь, кто в «моем вкусе». 

— Конечно, знаю. Невысокий, блондин... — Дин пожал плечами. — Стопроцентно зануда. Он читает. В баре!

Сэм фыркнул.

— Во-первых, волосы — ненастоящие. Во-вторых, он читает Плейбой. 

— Эй, там есть статьи, — обиделся Дин. — Я тут типа пытаюсь тебя поддержать, брат. Сначала ты сообщаешь, что гомо...

— Би, Дин. Я сказал би, — перебил Сэм, поджав губы. 

— А потом, — продолжил Дин как ни в чем не бывало, — ты говоришь, что никогда не трахался в задницу. Ну прости, что я достаточно широких взглядов, чтобы помочь тебе заполучить задницу.

Сэм на секунду зажмурился в раздражении, а потом пригвоздил Дина взглядом.

— Если бы мне просто нужна была задница, я бы трахнул Эша в «Доме у дороги». 

— Эша? — нахмурился Дин. — Правда? Хм. Хотя с его причесоном это не сюрприз. 

— Тем не менее, — невозмутимо продолжил Сэм, — у меня уже есть задница на примете. 

— Да? — широко осклабился Дин и опрокинул еще стопку, ничего не подозревая. — И чья же это задн...

— Понял? — сказал позже Сэм, пока Дин пытался выравнять дыхание, — тот чувак был абсолютно не в моем вкусе.

39\. **Необычное и жестокое наказание** ([Cruel and Unusual Punishment](http://felisblanco.livejournal.com/626238.html))  


— Нет. Поворачиваться нельзя.

— Дин... — попытался умолять Сэм, зажав дрожащие руки между колен. — Пожалуйста. 

— Неа. Ты сам хотел это смотреть. Так смотри. 

— Я же только... — у Сэм перехватило дыхание, когда звук ладони, трущей член, позади него стал настойчивее. Он в отчаянии попытался разглядеть отражение брата в мониторе. 

— Господи, Дин. Пожалуйста. Хочу дотронуться до тебя. 

— Нет, — хрипло сказал Дин, и кровать затряслась от его резких движений. — Не сегодня. На экране девушке без остановки вылизывали друг другу между ног, когда сперма Дина белыми каплями попала на шею Сэма. 

40\. **В моих снах я проклят** ([In My Dreams, I Am Damned](http://felisblanco.livejournal.com/626238.html))  


Сэм не может спать. И в последние дни совсем не спит.

Теперь он даже не раздевается, просто лежит и смотрит в потолок, ждет пока выровняется дыхание Дина. И всю ночь наблюдает за тем, как поднимается и опускается грудь брата, как быстро двигаются под закрытыми веками глаза, как нервно дергаются губы. Чтобы ни снилось Дину, он никогда не рассказывает. Сэм надеется, это из-за того, что тот не помнит. Ну в самом деле, что это за сны, где Дин шепчет имя Сэма с таким страхом?

Судя по своим собственным, Сэм не уверен, что хочет узнать ответ.

41\. **Потому, что это — ты** ([Because It's You](http://felisblanco.livejournal.com/705779.html))  


Иногда, когда Сэм перечисляет что удалось найти по новому делу, или вслух рассуждает о том, что только полные придурки могут вырезать свои инициалы и сердце на стене дешевого мотеля, или нудит о нежелании Дина есть хоть что-то, похожее на овощи, он вдруг останавливается, поднимает глаза и ловит взгляд Дина — тот смотрит на него с этой... улыбкой.

Тогда Сэм теряется, потому что Дин должен огрызнуться или назвать его психом или занудой, или тем и другим. А не смотреть на него так... сентиментально. 

Ну на самом деле, по-другому и не скажешь. У Дина нежность в глазах, улыбка не насмешливая, а теплая и ласковая, и Сэм моментально затыкается, забывает, о чем говорил.

Дин тут же понимает, что его поймали и быстро отворачивается, кашляет и неразборчиво матерится. На секунду повисает напряженная тишина, а потом Сэм, запинаясь, говорит: "Заткнись" или "Проехали", и его словно обжигает изнутри. 

Но не сегодня. Сегодня Дин не отводит глаза и смотрит на Сэма, пока тот не начинает чесать нос и краснеть от дурацкого счастья внутри, тогда улыбка Дина становится еще нежнее. 

— Что? — спрашивает он смущенно, а Дин лишь качает головой и улыбается.

— Ничего, — отвечает он и, протянув руку, проводит нежно костяшками по щеке Сэма. — Сэмми.

Это даже не слово, а скорее вздох, едва заметный, но полный ласки. Сэм зажмуривается, наклоняет голову и бездумно целует внутреннюю сторону запястья Дина. Открыв глаза, он видит, что Дин пристально смотрит на него — на щеках легкий румянец, а губы чуть приоткрыты, будто он удивлен. 

— Сэмми, — повторяет он ошеломленно, и теперь очередь Сэма улыбаться. 

— Дин, — поддразнивает он, даже не сомневаясь, что Дин сейчас не уловит параллель. В конце концов, они не бегут навстречу друг другу по пляжу на фоне заката.

Но Дин улыбается и бормочет: — Ботаник. В слове столько нежности, что Сэм тает. 

— За это ты меня и любишь, — легко отвечает он, предоставляя Дину возможность выбраться из непривычного для них эмоционального момента. Но, вместо ожидаемого подзатыльника, пальцы Дина разгибаются у щеки Сэма, и теплая сухая ладонь прижимается к горячей щеке. 

— Ага, — произносит Дин. — Именно за за это.


End file.
